Sit Stay
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: Mike is Harvey's own personal dog and he'd do anything to please his Master. Pure Smut PWP. PuppyPlay. Slash Harvey/Mike Oneshot


**Title: **Sit . Stay .**  
>Pairings: <strong>Mike/Harvey**  
>Warnings: <strong>PuppyPlay, Master!Harvey, Puppy!Mike, Smut, PWP, Slash**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Word Count:<strong> 3800+ **  
>Summary: <strong>Mike is Harvey's own personal dog and all he wants is to please his Master anyway he can.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the show Suits or any characters within.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **This is my very first attempt at a fanfic that's just pure smut. I love puppyplay but I've never actually read a fic that contained it so I knew I had to do it. It took a few days to stop being embarrassed enough to finish this so feel free to criticize to your hearts content. And as always thanks for reading.

_PuppyPlay - A description for those unfamiliar with the practice to avoid confusion. A person will act out the role of the Puppy and take on the characteristics of a dog. This can range widely from something like simple BDSM relationship to a person fulling dressing up in an outfit with a dog head, tail and paws. It can even be as intricate as having special training (ex. Guard dog) or the Puppy having a specific breed. The Master of course is the owner of the Puppy and takes up the responsibility of care and training. PuppyPlay isn't necessarily sexual in nature but it can be and this fic portrays it that way._**  
><strong>

**.**

The arrangement between Mike and Harvey would be considered by many to be, at the very least, unusual. Most likely, it would be considered degrading, for Mike, but it worked for them and that's what mattered to the two men. Mike never considered being Harvey's personal dog as degrading. He was taken care of in a way he'd never been his whole life. Harvey enjoyed giving Mike something he obviously craved and was well taken care of in turn.

Mike spent most nights with his Master playing his role as a good dog. On this evening, Harvey was sitting on his couch in casual attire that most people wouldn't have the privilege of seeing him in, including his past conquests. He had on a simple pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt displaying the Star Trek name across the front. Normally he'd never allow anyone to see him in something so nerdy or unprofessional but he knew his companion wouldn't be telling anyone. Said companion was currently sitting on the floor at his feet. The TV was playing with a low volume simply meant to provide some background noise. Neither men were actually paying attention to the program currently playing.

The man on the floor shifted slowly and rested his chin on the older man's thigh. He was wearing nothing but a collar with a tag emblazoned with his name and owner. Mike was not embarrassed by his nudity. It was only natural that he wear nothing so he didn't question it. Not that he was in any position to question anything.

Harvey took a bite of the sandwich in front of him. He brought the remaining bite down and offered it to Mike. The man on the floor immediately took the offered food in his mouth and swallowed it down. He darted his tongue out and cleaned the his Master's fingers. Harvey rewarded the action by running his free hand through the younger man's hair, petting it softly and scratching behind the other's ears.

Mike growled softly at the sensation. He enjoyed getting pet, it meant he'd done something right and he was a good boy. He lived to make his Master happy in any way possible.

"You've been a very good boy today, Mike," Harvey said softly while smiling at his Puppy. Mike looked up and let his tongue poke out between his lips in a happy dog grin. "I think you've earned yourself a treat."

Mike immediately got excited. He knew what a treat meant and was momentarily overwhelmed with his happiness. He surged up across the thigh that his chin had previously occupied and nuzzled at his Master's crotch. Harvey immediately brought his hand to the man's neck and pushed his overeager Puppy to the floor.

Harvey admonished Mike sternly, "Now don't make me regret giving you a treat. Only good dogs that listen get treats."

Mike backed up a couple steps while on all fours and ducked his head. He whined pathetically for disappointing Harvey right when his Master was about to reward him. Harvey eyed the sad picture his Puppy made before deciding to give the boy a chance.

"Sit boy," Harvey said clearly with authority. Mike jumped to obey. He dropped back on his butt and put his hands knuckles down between his feet. The Puppy sat up straight to show how good he was at listening.

After ruffling Mike's hair, Harvey stood up and walked into the kitchen. Mike watched him go and barely contained another whine. Usually his Master would give him his reward right away but the man had just walked away. Mike was worried that he wouldn't be getting anything due to his eager actions earlier. His fears were quelled when Harvey quickly returned from the kitchen. The older man was already palming himself through his sweats. In his other hand was a deep, metal dog dish.

The Puppy cocked his head in confusion. He'd never eaten from a dish before. All his food and treats came directly from Harvey, whether by hand or the man's cock. Mike looked up at Harvey's face and noticed that his Master was smiling gently. The younger man shifted excitedly and lolled his tongue out with a grin. Harvey wouldn't be smiling if he wasn't getting anything. Despite the odd addition Mike recaptured his enthusiasm.

"I think my Puppy can eat out of a proper dish. Can't he?," Harvey asked. He brought his hand down and scratched under Mike's chin. Mike whined, this time out of happiness, and tilted his head back to allow the petting. "Lick," Harvey commanded and held the hand out in front of Mike's face.

Mike obeyed and started laving the hand in front of him. He brought his tongue out and flattened long broad strokes across Harvey's palm and fingers. After a couple minutes, the older man's hand was coated in saliva and Mike was still licking with unabated enthusiasm.

"That'll be enough," Harvey said before pulling his hand away. He set the dish down on the coffee table by the couch. Mike stopped his licking with a little disappointment. Harvey pulled at his sweat pants and brought them down just enough to free his cock. It was already partially hard from a combination of his earlier rubbing and Mike's dutiful licking.

Harvey began to stroke himself languidly with his spit covered hand, bringing himself to full hardness. He tipped his head back and groaned lowly. Mike sat in rapt attention and licked his lips. He wanted to suck his Master's cock. It was by far one of his favorite activities and he was being denied the pleasure of it. Harvey turned a hard glare in his Puppy's direction before giving an order, "Stay."

Mike quickly straightened himself. He'd been leaning forward in anticipation and had started to lift his back end. The younger man sat straight and tried to contain himself. Being a good dog was so hard when temptation was right in front of him on full display.

The older man continued to stroke his cock in long, sure strokes. He paused every few strokes to circle the head and gather the precum that gathered there. Harvey knew that he was torturing Mike with every passing minute. He enjoyed testing his Puppy's control and obedience.

A couple minutes later he was quickening his pace. He tipped his head back even farther and shut his eyes. The older man swallowed convulsively as he felt his orgasm starting to build. It wasn't as satisfying as when Mike sucked his cock but a great orgasm wasn't what he was going for at this stage of the night.

When his muscles began tightening in a familiar way and his hips started to thrust without his full control, Harvey quickly picked up the dog dish. He held it out with a hard grip as his body began to spasm and he started cumming. He caught the fluid in the bowl, surprising even himself that he didn't manage to miss any or drop the bowl in the process.

Mike was breathing harshly from his place on the floor. His own cock was hard and he was almost humping the air with excitement. Harvey took a deep breath before tucking himself back in his pants. He turned a self-satisfied smirk on his Puppy. The older man dragged his eyes across the impressive erection the other man was sporting and the tongue that was hanging out of his mouth unashamedly.

"Here's your treat, boy. Eat it all up," Harvey told Mike before dropped the bowl on the floor a couple feet away. Mike surged forward, nearly falling over in his haste to get to the bowl. Of course, he kept down on all fours like he was supposed to and crawled as fast as he could. Mike dropped his head and shoved it in the bowl's depths before sniffed at the contents. He drew in deep breaths full of the heavy scent of his Master's cum.

Mike shot his tongue out and licked at the cum pooled at the bottom of his dish. He groaned at the sharp taste of cum and the tang of metal that came from his initial mouthful. The man continued to lap up the cum in the bowl with increasing speed. The bowl dragged across the carpet with the force of Mike's licking. He followed the bowl's progress across the floor without breaking his steady pace of drinking the treat inside.

The Puppy ran his tongue across the entire bowl's inner surface to make sure he didn't miss anything. With his task complete, he retreated from the bowl and turned towards his Master. He jumped up a little off the ground and let out a happy bark. Harvey laughed lightly at his pet's exuberant display. He had been watching the entire thing from the couch and enjoying every moment of it.

He got from the couch and grabbed his Puppy's face in both hands. Harvey pet his fingers behind the other man's ears. Mike nuzzled the wrist near his face and licked it once.

Harvey straightened up and patted Mike on the ass a couple times. "Come on. Time to look you over." He started to walk to the bedroom expecting his Puppy to follow. Mike followed obediently, he brought up his knees and used the balls of his feet to allow himself to keep up with Harvey's long strides.

Mike loped into the bedroom and allowed himself to wander around. He paced the floor aimlessly, stopping every so often to sniff something. Harvey would inspect him every night to make sure he was in good health. It was a purely non-sexual in nature which made it particularly torturous for Mike since he was already hard and had to endure the probing touches.

"Over here," Harvey says and pats his thigh with one hand. Mike lifts his head from where he was absently pawing at a loose thread in the carpet. He crawled over to his Master's feet and stayed in place.

Harvey chuckled at Mike but made no move to relieve the other man's problem. With an air of professionalism that he normally displayed at the office he began his inspection. He grabbed the other man around the head, checking his ears, eyes, and mouth. He pulled at the earlobes to look inside and pried the man's mouth open to check his teeth.

Moving down, he ran his hands along the Puppy's ribs and back. "Roll over," Harvey said. Mike fell over on his back and rested his curled hands against his chest. The older man checked Mike's hands before moving one hand along his belly and rubbing. Mike squirmed under the touch and moved his hips in an attempt to get a more intimate touch.

Harvey removed his hand and smacked the other man's thigh harshly. "Bad dog. Stay or you can sleep outside." Mike stilled his body with difficulty. He hated sleeping outside on the balcony. It was cold and lonely out there without his Master's comforting presence. "Better," Harvey said shortly. He continued rubbing the other man's belly occasionally scratching his abs. On his final pass across Mike's abs he grabbed the man's cock in a firm grip and gave it one firm stroke from base to tip.

Mike couldn't contain himself, he yelped and thrust upward to gain more friction. Harvey instantly let go and gave another stinging slap to the other man's thigh. Mike yelped again this time in pain.

"Bad dog. I told you to stay," Harvey didn't yell but his voice was cold and struck at Mike as if he'd screamed it. Mike rolled over onto his belly. He pressed his face into the carpet in shame and to stifle any noise as his hard-on rubbed along the carpet. The pressure eased as his arousal fled in the face of his Master's anger.

He tipped his head just enough to see Harvey standing with his back to the man on the floor. His arms were crossed and his shoulders were tense. Mike slowly crawled towards the man keeping his head and belly as low as possible. When he reached his Master he pressed his face into Harvey's calf in apology and cried out pitifully.

Harvey moved out of reach and turned a cold eye to his disobedient Puppy. Mike pressed his face back into the carpet. His shoulders hunched up and he shook slightly. If Harvey meant to put him outside he would grab the scruff of his neck and drag him away. It was always humiliating but no less than he deserved for failing in his only duty, pleasing his Master.

Harvey continued to eye the young man's hunched form. Seeing Mike in such a vulnerable position was beyond arousing. He enjoyed having such complete control over the man at his feet. Someone who lived only to keep Harvey satisfied no matter what he asked. He felt his resolve to punish Mike wavering a little. His Puppy's deprecating form was getting him hard and he took into consideration that he had been teasing the other man most of the night.

He sighed loudly and sat on the bed. "Come here, boy."

Mike tilted his head at the command and shuffled forward slowly. He still feared further punishment and didn't know what to expect. When he reached Harvey's feet his Master patted his own chest indicating for him to come up. Mike lurched up awkwardly and rested his arms on Harvey's shoulders. He kept his head down to avoid seeing any more angry looks.

With a smirk on his face, Harvey looked Mike up and down. He soaked in the man's submissive stance before deciding to take some pity on him. He brought both hands up and grasped them around the back of Mike's neck. He gently massaged the base of the skull and worked the other man's face up until they were looking at eachother.

"You just look so pathetic," Harvey said softly, "My little Bitch is in heat and I've been teasing you. Don't worry. I'll put you out to stud soon enough." Mike closed his eyes from the massage and his Master's words. "You want to make me happy, don't you?" Mike opened his eyes quickly and woofed softly in agreement. It was the only thing he ever wanted. Harvey pushed on Mike's shoulders and said, "Down."

Mike dropped to the floor and sat still and rigid. He was a little calmer but still wary of Harvey changing his mind. Harvey stood up and quickly took his clothes off until he was standing naked in front of his submissive partner. Mike eyed the erection bobbing just inches from his face with a hungry expression on his face. Harvey sat down and grasped his own cock lightly.

"Now you suck this cock and if you do a good job I may just fuck you properly. You'd like that wouldn't you, Mike."

Mike gave another woof of agreement and jumped back up. He balanced with his forearms on Harvey's thighs, avoiding trying to use his fingers to grasp. Mike dipped his head down and Harvey released his grip. The younger man sniffed along the base of his Master's cock and nuzzled against the hair there. He cut his snuffling short because he was supposed to be concentrating on Harvey's pleasure not his own.

He pulled back then returned engulfing most of Harvey's cock in one motion. Mike darted his tongue out to lick at the portion that wasn't currently in his mouth. He sucked hard and firm while bobbing his head. Continuing his back and forth motion, Mike worked on taking more of the dick in his mouth on each return until the entire thing was lodged deep in his throat. He was very practiced at this action and could deep throat with no problem.

Harvey leaned back on his hands and watched with half-lidded eyes as his Puppy sucked him. He was resisting the urge to thrust or grab at the younger man. Normally he would but Mike was being punished and didn't deserve his participation.

Mike didn't break his back and forth motion for even a moment. Even though his jaw was beginning to ache and it was getting hard to breathe with the other man's cock stuck so far down his throat. Sticky strings of spit were spilling out of the corners of his mouth. It coated the dick he was sucking and dribbled down his chin. He ignored that as readily as his aching jaw and burning lungs. He wanted his Master to cum, to shoot down his throat and pet him and call him a good boy.

He pulled back from his persistent sucking to concentrate on the head of Harvey's cock. He lapped at the slit before sticking the head back in his mouth. He sucked hard and swirled his tongue around it. Harvey's breath quickened, he was breathing harshly and it sounded impossibly loud in the quiet room. Before he had a chance to actually get off, he pushed Mike off of him.

Mike dropped down quickly and backed up. He half turned towards the door and kept one hand off the floor, preparing to run if he'd made Harvey angry.

Harvey recognized the defensive stance his Puppy had taken and smiled in return. "You did just fine. I'm gonna fuck you good, little Bitch." Mike relaxed immediately and waited to be told what to do. "Bow," Harvey said in a clear voice. The younger man dropped his chest down to the floor and pressed his cheek to the carpet. He left his ass high in the air and spread his legs, quivering in anticipation.

Harvey stood up slowly and walked around the man on the floor. He lightly rested his fingertips on the base of Mike's spine. The younger man simply let out a slow breath and held still. Harvey spread the cheeks on the offered ass in front of him. He took a moment to eye the puckered entrance where he would soon me sticking his hard cock.

The only lubricant that Harvey bothered with was a quick lick to his fingers. He stuck the index and middle fingers inside Mike with no hesitation, working them in slow circles. Mike whined and squirmed at the pain of the quick intrusion.

"You've disobeyed me. So you don't get any lube tonight, Bitch, but feel free to make all the noise you want." Harvey smirked and pulled his fingers free.

He dropped to his knees to get his dick level with Mike's ass. For a moment, he pressed the head of his cock in the opening and gave a few very shallow thrusts. It was the only preparation he allowed his Puppy before he slammed into the younger man all the way to the hilt. Mike yowled like the animal he was and scratched frantically at the carpet.

Harvey pulled halfway out before slamming back in. He relished the sounds of his forced thrusts and the noises Mike was making. The younger man was reduced to whimpers and tears filled his eyes. Despite the pain, Mike was still aroused and very pleased. His Master was fucking him, no matter the way it was being done he was getting what he wanted.

Mike continued whimpering and panting while Harvey took long hard thrusts into his body. The older man was pulling almost completely out before shoving his cock back in all the way. He continued his brutal pace while digging his fingers into Mike's hips to keep him steady. Harvey groaned quietly and watched with rapt attention as his dick disappeared over and over into the other man's asshole.

With his recent blowjob to get him started, Harvey was quickly approaching his orgasm. His thrusts became shorter and more uneven, he reached one hand up and pushed his hand into Mike's neck forcing the man's head farther into the floor. Mike's movements were almost completely restricted by the weight stretched over his back. His own erection was overwhelming and the need for relief was suffocating him more effectively than the hand on his neck. No matter how disobedient he ever was, he would never dare to actually touch himself. Only his Master was allowed to let him cum.

Even as Mike was resigning himself to never getting any relief, Harvey roughly grabbed his cock. He hadn't bothered to use anything to slick his hand but Mike was beyond caring. The rough, painful feeling of Harvey's hand on his cock brought him to completion with only a few strokes. He let out a full-fledged howl as his cum spilled onto the carpet beneath him.

Harvey felt the contractions gripping his cock in an iron grip. His hips shook and his muscles tightened, with only a couple more sharp snaps of his hips Harvey was spilling his load deep in his partner. His orgasm rocked his body and both men were shaking from the feeling of cumming together.

Mike was barely holding his own weight, only the hand on his hip was keeping his back end up. Harvey slowly thrust a few times to ride out the end of his orgasm. He stopped with his cock still completely encased inside Mike and rested against the younger man's back. A moment later he pulled free with a groan and stood up on unsteady legs. Mike gave the softest of moans and dropped on his side with no one to keep him up.

Harvey only spared his Puppy a glance as he moved into the bathroom to clean up. Mike stayed on the floor prepared to just stay there the rest of the night. His Master had other ideas it seemed when he returned with a wet towel in one hand.

"You made a mess of my carpet, Puppy. You better clean that up or you don't get cleaned up." Harvey's tone brooked no argument. Mike pulled himself painfully up on his hands and knees. The pain in his ass ripped through him and he cried softly while he maneuvered to the cum spot he'd left on the carpet.

Mike pulled in air deeply through his nose as he crouched down. He licked at the cum as quickly as he could. Harvey surveyed his work after a minute and said, "Satisfactory, I suppose. Remember good dogs don't make a mess on the carpet."

With only a soft agreeing woof, Mike dropped back down onto the floor. Harvey gently cleaned his Puppy up with the towel. Wiping up the remnants of his cum and some blood that had dribbled down Mike's thighs from his ass. He picked the smaller man up and carried him to the bed before getting under the covers himself.

Harvey carded his fingers through Mike's hair. "You've earned a spot on the bed tonight. Besides I'll want a blowjob first thing in the morning." Mike turned his head enough to lick the palm petting him as a sign he'd heard the order. Whatever his Master commanded he'd do. "Good boy."


End file.
